Make me a daddy
by carson34
Summary: Ziva and Tony are married and having their first child. Please remember that I don't own these characters or the show. I only own the storyline and the baby's name which will be named later on!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hey guys, This is a new storyline for NCIS. It's my first for this show and so I wrote it for the cast. I know this chapter is short. I promise to make chapter two longer then what this one is. I am writing chapter 2 now and so I am going to make sure that it's longer. I hope that you enjoy this storyline and review it. Thanks! Also I have a fan page on Facebook and the link is on my profile page so please go to Facebook and like it!

Chapter one Marriage for two!

Tony and Ziva are getting married and so they are planning their wedding. Gibbs was happy for them. It's just going to be fun having a married couple on his team.

Now it's the day of their wedding. Tony, Gibbs, and Timothy were getting ready along with Ziva and Abby were getting ready.

Abby: Are you nervous?

Ziva: nope. I am happy with Tony so why should I be nervous?

Abby: I don't know why you would be. You two are prefect match.

Ziva: yes I know. I wonder how the boys are doing.

In Tony's room, The boys are getting already and enjoying this day. They are finally ready to get started and they are officially husband and wife. Ziva and Tony are now enjoying their honeymoon and would be back in two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Hey guys, I am sorry for the lack of update but I am actually been writing this chapter for a couple of days. I should never write when I am watching Smackdown. I also wrote this a couple of months ago and just now found it.

Tony and Ziva have been married for eight months and working together wonderfully. Since they worked together before they got married so it has not been much of a change.

Timothy: Hey guys, how was your weekend?

Ziva: it's was really good.

Tony: Only if you say going undercover is good.

Ziva: I am sorry but it was part of work. Thought that the special agent would understand that.

Tony: I know that you are making fun of me.

Ziva: no I am not.

Gibbs comes up behind them and goes by.

Gibbs: Alright you two. Its time to get to work. We got a new case that we need to get started on. Let's go.

they arrived at the crime scene and get it all wrapped up. Now it was time to head home and enjoy a nice quiet night.

Tony: I love these nights

Ziva: I know that you do. I need to tell you something thou.

Tony: What is it?

Ziva: There will be an addition come June.

Tony: are you saying that we are pregnant?

Ziva: yes I am.

Tony and Ziva celebrate their new family member and get some more sleep. Tomorrow she is going to reveal the news to Gibbs and the rest of the team. She knows that they will be happy for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: alright you guys I am writing the last chapter to this storyline and it will cover the pregnancy and the birth of the new baby.

- Revealing it to the team -

Tony and Ziva are going to reveal the news of her pregnancy. They are both excited and nervous at the same time.

"Gibbs, we have something to tell you and the rest of the team." Tony says to the team. "We are pregnant."

- Nine Months later: Birth of the new baby -

Ziva was in labor for many hours and nearly took off Tony's hand and gave birth to their baby boy. Tony and Ziva decided to name him Nathan and they stay in the hospital for about three days before heading home.

Tony got their son settle into his crib and they just enjoy the day together. In six weeks later, Tony is getting ready for work with his wife. She needed to go change their son and feed him. They get in the car and happy that they have a daycare lady on base that will take care of their son during the day. Ziva went over everything with her and then they were heading for work. They got done with the case and went home with their son.

"So how was being back since I did not get a chance to talk to you all day." Tony asked his wife as he sat down next to her and their baby.

"It was fine." Ziva said to her husband. They get ready for bed.

Author Note: alright that's the last chapter of this storyline. I just want you guys to see the birth of the baby. I was going to write more but finding out about the Boston attacks. I can't do anymore. I just got overwhelmed with it.


End file.
